Dark World 4: Taken
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Five Months after Luke and the others died in a fiery plane crash, Ingrid, Zane, Jack, Shawna, Myka and Steven find themselves kidnapped and dumped on a old rickety boat in the middle of a jungle. But they aren't alone. Something lurks in the jungles below and it's only a matter of time before they attack Ingrid and her friends. The question is...Will they survive this?
1. Chapter 1: The Taken

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 1:

**INGRID'S POV**

I blinked my eyes open several times. My head was pounding. What had happened? I looked around but my vision was blurry. I thought I heard someone say my name. Was It my name? I couldn't be sure. My hearts were ringing. It felt like someone popped my ear drums open.

Luke had been dead for five months. It hadn't seemed like a long time but I made my peace with it. I still remembered seeing the plane's engines caught fire. All the screams and hollers from everyone. It was painful. I stated Crying with Shawna immediately when the plane exploded in a fiery mess in the docks. The several after explosions of it. They couldn't even get the bodies. All that was left was tattered parts. Most of that was burnt as well. I spent weeks crying. Then they had the funerals. Most of the people I didn't know. Like Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Scott and Jackson. I was taking care of Clay and Quinn's children. Along with my own. Rhetta had taken Scott and Allison's child. All of them were nine about to turn ten. Jack and Zane had been depressed about everything. Jack was confused and torn. He liked Zane, he liked Allison. Allison was dead which meant he was widowed. Zane never minded. All he wanted was for Jack to be happy and eventually he got us all back into our groves. Him and Jack and been living together for the past few months. A memorial was put up in the center of New America. It had the names of everyone that died put on it. Every day I drove to it and prayed Luke made it to heaven. It was hardest telling Nathan and Derek about their parents. Derek took it better because he still had me…but Nathan was devastated. He cried nightly. I didn't know how Rhetta was handling Matthew or how Jim and Tan were handling Ian and Alyssa. These kids had it hard. They'd lost their parents at such a young age.

I moved around and felt my hand brush up against a metal wall. Then I smelt the familiar smell of sea water. I opened my eyes again and I could make out a few people in the corner. I tried to move but couldn't. I fell back.

Someone ran up to me and tried calling to me. I rolled my head back and sighed. I knew something had happened. I had been at the memorial and I saw a man. I ran away as fast as I could.

The only reason I ran was because this man had been appearing in my life for days. I'd seen him around the kids school, my work, friends houses and the grocery store. I drove home and found the house empty. Then I decided to lock the doors and go into my room. The kids wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Then I just passed out and I thought I heard someone kick the door down. That's all I remembered.

"INGRID!" Someone yelled.

I jumped back and felt a hand grab me. I pushed it back and my vision was getting better. I could make out a male figure. I rubbed my eyes and then felt a bucket of water splash down on top of me. I screamed and threw my wet hair back. I shook my head and then looked up. I saw who had done it. Zane and Shawna were standing in front of me. I looked around and saw we were in New America anymore. We were in a steel ship.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You tell us," Zane said. "We woke up in here."

"We think the others are in the other rooms." Shawna said.

"What others?" I asked.

"Everyone from New America." Shawna said.

"You're over doing it, Not everyone but everyone who was with us when we blew up the Warehouses maybe." Zane said.

Shawna rolled her eyes, "Still! We've been taken Zane!"

"What do you mean Taken?" I asked.

"Kidnapped," He said.

"Right out of New America," Shawna threw her hands up.

I looked around and saw we were in a old kitchen. It was dirty and corroded in several places. I saw a glass window leading to outside. It was dark. I walked over to it and saw dark jungle around us.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We haven't been up yet, we've been trying to wake you up." He said.

Shawna nodded.

"Then let's go." I said.

I jumped down from the counter and felt my body fall back a little.

"Be careful…We've been drugged." Shawna said.

"Pretty heavily." Zane added.

"Ouch," I felt my arm.

I looked down and saw a needle cut. We had either been drugged or been given shots of vaccines.

I got myself together and followed them out into the hallway.

We were in a ship, that was for sure. I saw the moldy walls of the ship. We walked up the inner staircase and came up to an inner office like area. There were blank papers and a steering wheel. We walked out through the metal door and found our ship in the middle of a river. A river in the middle of a jungle.

"Is this the Congo?" I asked.

"Or the Amazon?" Shawna asked.

"I'm praying it's the Congo, I don't want to be in America. South, Central or North." Zane said.

"Me either." I said.

I heard the jungle noises. Monkeys and birds. Then I heard a groan from below. We all took to the staircase and found Jack stumbling out into the hallway. Zane pulled him into a hug and Jack hugged him back. I looked Jack over. He was much fitter than he was a few months ago. He had abs like Zane now.

"Where are we?" Jack asked holding his head.

"Some jungle," Zane said, Then whispered, "I think we've been kidnapped."

"You what?!" Jack yelled.

"Shhh…." Zane said.

There was a loud creak and I heard a body hit the floor.

We ran into the room Jack was in and found Myka on the floor groaning. Then I heard a scream. We ran down the hall and opened another door. It was Steve.

"Someone ran past my window." He said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"I don't freaking know!" He said. "It just ran past."

I looked out and saw nothing but dense jungle and river. We were definably not in England either.

"What is going on?" Myka groaned.

"Is this everyone? Is Rhetta here?" I asked.

We spread out and searched the rest of the boat.

"Yeah, She's not here." Zane said.

"Okay, We've been kidnapped. I don't know what to do. But we need to get moving. Maybe move this ship." Zane said.

"Guys!" Shawna screamed.

We ran up to the top deck and found Shawna cowering under the steering wheel.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Someone ran across the boat and into the jungle." She cried.

"Why are you so freaked out?" Myka shook her head.

"It was human but it didn't look human, it was more primitive than that. But it had a face covered in blood." Shawna shook.

I stood up and looked out the window. I saw the leaves move and a glimmer of something shiny in the jungle.

"Let's get downstairs and lock all the doors." I said.

"Great idea," Shawna ran ahead of everyone.

I took of breath. _Luke, Please help us._

**So guys! What do you think!? Book 4, eh? Pretty great? Maybe? Yes? You should review and tell me! I love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Native

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 2:

**INGRID'S POV**

Zane shut the hatch above us and locked it. I heard it snap and then the groaning of the ships interior. We hunkered down the hallway into the kitchen. I locked that door as well and then looked around at everyone. Myka looked out the small porthole window and scanned the outside. She looked back with a worried face.

"Something is out there." She said.

I bit my fingernails and kicked the wall with my foot. I was thirty-eight, I shouldn't have to deal with these things. Shawna was busy tapping her foot while she sat down in the booth around the lone table. I looked around and tried to think of something to do. After all we had been through the un-known was the scariest. We really could have been in South America where zombies were still active. Now we would have to get out of here alive. I prayed we were in the Congo. At least it would be safer there.

"Did you hear that?" Steve asked.

"What?" Shawna stood up.

"Shush…" Steve whispered.

It quieted down and we listened. I heard the familiar footsteps of people onto the boat. It sounded like people were whispering above us in another language. I opened the door and shut the hall lights off. Then I turned off the kitchen lights. We were plunged into darkness. Shawna gasped.

"Everyone, shut up." I said.

It quieted down and we heard bangs against the hatch door in the ceiling. I held my breath and felt the warmness of the jungle float around me. It was damp in there also.

My heart slowed down as I heard the hatch slowly open from above. There were slow footsteps ushering downward the stairs.

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._

They were level with us. I could hear their whispers moving down the halls. They shuffled through doors and pulled several open. Then I felt the door handle shake on the kitchen door. There were foreign shouts and then the footsteps went back up the stairs and the hatch shut. I flipped the light on and looked to the others.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Natives," Zane said. "We need to move out of here as quick as possible."

"We need to wait until morning at least," Myka said.

"What if they come back?" Zane pointed out.

"We'll sleep here tonight, Then in the morning we'll get the hell out of here. Someone needs to stay up and be sentry though. Maybe two hour shifts until morning." I said.

"That's…Actually a good idea." Steve said. "How did you think of that?"

"When Luke was with Annie they use to have sentries at the station. When they got back and we were all still nervous Clay and Luke would be sentries while I slept." I said.

"Makes sense." Jack said. "I'll be first sentry."

"No, I will. It was my idea, it's only fair." I said.

"Then second," Jack said.

"Deal." I said. "Now go to sleep."

They all muttered and eventually drifted off to sleep. I looked over them in the light and then shut the light off. I didn't want to attract the entire jungle with the lights shining off outside the window. Soon their snoring put me off. I sighed and sat down on the ground next to the door. I heard the jungle noises fill the air.

**SHAWNA'S POV**

"Ingrid, you should have waked me up." Jack said.

It roused me up from my slumber. I saw Ingrid drowsily yawn and nod her head.

"You guys were just so peaceful," Ingrid said.

I yawned and got up from the booth. Outside the jungle light was shining back into the boat. I remembered seeing the strange native's face. The blood and albino skin. It was horribly nerve shredding.

"Go to sleep, we'll get the boat running." Zane said.

Ingrid nodded and walked over to the booth I was at.

"Hey Shawna, sleep good?" She said sleepily.

"Yeah, Great." I laughed.

She smiled faintly and slept. I smiled at her while sleeping. She had lost so much in the past few months. She lost one of her sons, her daughter in-law, her friends, her husband and her husband's savior. She was tough I'll give her that.

Zane walked of with Jack and Myka. I sat back in the kitchen/dining room with Steve.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Go up and look at the main deck?" He asked.

I nodded.

I saw Jack and Zane slip off into the engine room and Myka into the separate room with several papers. Steve and I took to the stairs and I thought about the natives sneaking onto the boat from these. Their blood soaked faces and tribal staffs. We were in deep trouble.

I opened the hatch and we surfaced into the little room containing controls and the steering wheel. I saw it better in the jungle daylight. Outside I saw the serene jungle sides. We were in a small out cove with jungle surrounding every side of the boat except the exit. Then it was a vast river stretching as far as I could see. This was a jungle people died in. A jungle peopled got lost in. I was worried for us all.

"At least they had the decency to shut the door," Steve said.

I looked over and saw the door that they had to of come through was pulled shut. He opened it a little and the jungle noises filled the room. I heard monkeys crying and birds chirping. Bugs buzzed past and fought with each other. It was a little was of nature out there. I couldn't see anything that said the natives were out there and I took a step out. I heard Jack and Zane yelling about the engine and several engine noises started to sound. The boat must have been quite old from the noises coming from it. But the outside seemed to only be ten years old or more. It was fairly new when it was last used.

"Steve, What if the people who kidnapped us put us here so the engine wouldn't start?" I asked.

"Like…to make sure we never left?" He asked.

"Exactly," I looked into his eyes.

I bit my cheek and sighed. Why were we kidnapped? Had we done something to get us in trouble? Maybe the taxi driver from India was still angry at us. No, that couldn't be it.

"Shawna move," Steve pulled me inside.

I fell onto the floor of the small room and saw a native jump down in front of the door. I swung it shut and put my bodies pressure against it. He pushed and pushed.

"Zane, HURRY UP!" I screamed.

"Why? What's wrong?" He called.

"They're here!" I said.

Steve looked up at the native in horror. I looked up and saw this native was eyeless. He had deep pockets of blackness. I screamed and locked the door. I shut my eyes and prayed it didn't try anything. I looked back up and saw him looking at the door curiously. Thinking, What is this thing blocking my path?

I shut my eyes and saw Steve bury his head in his lap. _Please, Go away. Please go away, just leave us alone. _

I looked back and saw the native had gone.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"That…Wasn't a native." Steve said. "It was something else."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that…" He breathed out. "It means something else is in the jungle. It means that the plague might have mutated these people. Shawna, I think we're in South America."

"The Amazon?" I asked horrified.

"The Amazon," he repeated.

"Oh my god," I let my head hit the back of the door.

There was a clang as it hit.

South America was one of the places we hadn't had enough time to cure. It had been a place that was still infected if it was…No one knew for sure. Until now. If we were in the Amazon…Then we were in bigger trouble than we thought. We were in deadly peril.

**Hey, Review and tell me which one of these shows you'd like to become intertwined and help resolve questions for the characters? **

**LOST **

**-Or-**

**Nikitia**

**-Or- **

**BOTH?**

**Review with your answer!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Eyeless Native

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 3:

**INGRID'S POV**

When I woke up Zane and the others were feverish. It was setting sun now and they all seemed to be in a hurry. I yawned. My body felt refreshed and ready to tackle the new day. Even if that meant having to get away from blood hungry native people of some rainforest.

"Shawna. What's going on?" I asked.

"We're in South America…Plague…Natives have no eyes." She was breathless.

"What?!" I yelled.

"We think we're in South America where the plague is still active. If not then we've got some crazy ass eyeless natives running around the Congo." Steve said.

"Oh my god," I said quickly. "Why can't we escape this stuff…"

"We're almost done fixing the engine." Zane yelled from the engine room.

I heard cranks and whistles coming from inside of it. Myka was leaned up against the door looking over papers and looking quite repulsed.

"I don't understand this," She said. "This ship shouldn't be this old looking. It was built in Two-Thousand Eight."

"Myka, Think about it. It's two thousand twenty-four." Zane looked up from the engine.

"Oh, Yeah." She shook her head. "I'm still a bit dizzy."

"Uh-Huh," he said going back to cranking.

Myka rolled her eyes and went back to looking over the papers. I crossed my arms and walked back into the kitchen. I didn't think I'd be any help. Instead I went to the window and had a look out into the jungle for myself. It seemed to be full of secrets. I saw several ferns move along the river's edge. I gulped and laid back against the booth. I heard them all complaining and yelling about the engine. I watched the sun's rays slowly vanish from the window. I looked out and saw a native standing the jungle. He was staring directly at me. I ducked down and saw the last shade of light vanish. Then the dining room was plunged into darkness. I started breathing fast. We were going to die!

"They're coming!" Shawna screamed running down into the interior.

The others shut their doors and soon Shawna and I were the only ones in the kitchen. I slammed the door shut and the power went out on the ship.

"Fantastic," Zane said from across the hall.

"Under the booth," I whispered to Shawna.

We ran to the table and hid underneath the table. It was a tough fit for two grown women but it worked out. I held my breath as I heard the hatch door swing open. Their footsteps were quicker this time. Shawna started crying. I cried with her silently. She gripped my hand and we listened. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Maybe they went back…" Shawna said.

Then a scream came from Myka and Steve. Shawna's eyes widened. I heard them scream. Their voices got cut off short as they were dragged up the stairs. Shawna started whimpering. Then Zane and Jack started yelling and I heard metal hit metal. Then Zane cried out in pain. I held my breath. They were taking us. My face covered in tears as our door flung open. The natives ran into the room. They looked around confused. I held my breath and Shawna threw her hands over her face. The natives stood in front of us for a few minutes. Then they ran back out into the hallway. I sighed too loudly and they ran back into our room. I felt their hands wrap around my legs and I was pulled out into the dining room. I screamed. Then I heard Shawna scream too. We were pulled onto the stairs where my head bounced along the stairs with every step. I groaned struggled to get free. I kicked and squirmed. It was useless. Then I came onto the deck and was picked up by another native. They jumped off of the boat and landed in the jungle. My body slung against it's side and I cried. I felt myself bounce. I screamed again and hit the native with my hands. He ran along and then i landed on the jungle floor. I groaned and laid there.

"Ingrid…Get up!" Jack whispered.

I looked up and saw the others sitting up on their knees. I pushed my body up and sat on my knees. Shawna was crying. Torches lit up around us. I fell back and was forced onto my knees again. All I could think was that we were going to be killed or raped. My heart was beating. I looked up and a eyeless native was standing in front of the bunch of us. He looked us over, or acted like he was. Could he see us? All he had were craters for eyes. It seemed unlikely.

He pointed to Shawna. The natives walked up to her and gripped her hair in their hands. Shawna screamed bloody murder. Zane and the others looked away and cried. Shawna was being dragged into the jungle. I saw the eyeless man look at the others then make several motions with his hands to the others. Natives came up behind us and I jumped up.

"Leave us alone!" I screamed at the eyeless native.

Other natives ran up behind me and grabbed my hair and arms. I screamed and kicked them both in the legs. I jumped up and spin kicked them both. They fell to the ground. Another one ran at me and I ran at him. I threw my hands on his shoulder and flung myself over him. When I landed, I pulled his head into my arms and snapped it. He fell to the ground. The other natives looked at me and the eyeless one looked at me. He shooed the others away. The natives scattered.

He talked to me in a foreign language. I shuttered and let him walk to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and screamed. He instantly yelled at the others. They ran back and he whispered into their ears. They ushered the others up and bowed down to us. I looked at them confused.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Safe," The eyeless one said.

They pointed back to the boat. I whiffed in the flames. My lungs burnt. I looked at the others and we ran back to the boat. They continued to watch us as we got on. I waited at the door and watched them from a far. I shut the door and ran down into the hatch. Zane cranked the engine more and more. He threw wrenches left and right. Then I heard a soft bubbling sound. The engine slowly came back to life. He cheered and walked over to the main part of the engine. He shut a flap and wiped his dirty hands on his jeans.

"We're in business." He ran back up the wheel.

When I got up there I saw the landscape slowly starting to move away. I looked out the window and saw the natives were all dead. I looked at Zane. He gave me a wide eyed gulp. Then we pulled out of the out cove. The River engulfed us for a long ways around. We were in a rainforest river all right. Tropical birds flew over head. I sat down in the darkness of the deck. What had caused the natives to die? What had caused them to let us go?

"This is crazy," Zane wiped his lip. "I was sure we were going to die that time."

"We keep missing it though," I said.

"I think we're going to go through hell before we can get out of here." He said.

"Probably," I sighed.

I knew it was true too. I knew it since I woke up. This was going to be the worst one of all. I didn't think any of us would die. But it was going to be filled with immense horror.


	4. Chapter 4: The Whispering Voices

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 4:

**INGRID'S POV**

After two days all our adrenaline ran out and the hunger set in. We'd only gone up the river a little ways and we had no idea where we were. In fact I had a feeling it was going to be a long time before we got out of here at all. If we even got out of it in the first place. Not knowing was the thing that scared me the most. Back in America during the plague I had known that we would make it and Luke might have been okay. Even in England I knew he was okay or dead at least. This was a new kind of horror, though. We had no idea where we were or what lurked in the jungle. We didn't even know how long we could be here. We might be stuck in the river for ages or longer at that. We may be travelling in the wrong direction of the river. We could be travelling inland instead of to the ocean.

Besides that we didn't even know what had caused the natives to die out. They just seemed to touch us and then die. Maybe we caused them to die or maybe they had some sort of disease themselves. We knew we would probably never find out. I looked out at the river feeling my stomach grumble. I saw a patch of mangos and craved them thoroughly. I needed food. NOW.

"Zane, We need to pull of and go out to gather food." I cried.

Zane looked up from the steering wheel, "I've been waiting for someone to say that. I didn't want to go into the jungle if I was the only one hungry."

"Should we go now?" I asked.

"Yes!" He groaned.

I felt the ship lurch and pull over to the bank side. I looked out at the dark jungle, feeling it's wrath and ominous interior. I felt like we were being watched. Something out there was indeed watching us from afar. I knew it.

I got up from the deck and headed down into the interior with Zane. The others were looking at us confusingly. Shawna followed us into the kitchen were we met up with everyone else.

"Zane and I are going into the jungle to look for food, we need one more person." I said.

Shawna threw her hand up into the air immediately, "I need to get off this ship. I feel sick."

"Okay, So the rest of you need to stay behind and keep look on the ship." Zane said.

"Alright," Steve said yawning.

"If we aren't back in five days then…leave." I said.

"What? Why?" Jack said.

"If we aren't back by midnight on the fifth night then we are probably dead." I said.

Jack looked at Zane, who nodded slowly. Jack slumped back into the booth and looked at the table. I saw the sadness in his eyes. He already lost Allison and some of his friends…he couldn't lose Zane and us too. It would kill him.

"Do you need weapons? We found some knives and pipes in the back?" Steve suggested.

"Yeah, That'd be great." I said.

"I'll go get them." Myka ran back.

I wiped my forehead and looked at Shawna. She looked a little green from the sea water. I flashed back to when Luke and I were on a boat outside of London back in the 2012 Olympics. I felt sick again, myself. Myka came back with a sad looking pile of pipes and knives. I took a long knife and a small pipe I threw into a tattered back we found in a back room. Whatever this ship had been, they had cleaned it out pretty good. There wasn't much supplies left…that was for sure.

Zane put a pipe through his pants and we walked out into the deck. Jack held hands with Zane until we reached the shore. I hopped down into the muddy banks and felt the jungle air grip me. It was so surreal that I almost fainted. Zane kept me up and we hiked up the small hill into the jungle. I turned back, expecting to see the boat; instead all I saw was thick underbrush and jungle. So quickly it had faded away. I sighed and walked up into the jungle more with Zane and Shawna. We had five days to gather supplies. Then it was all downhill.

**SHAWNA'S POV**

We trekked up into the jungle for a few hours before we finally settled down and started looking for food. We thought more fruits would be inland. The outer shores weren't full of fruit. Inland we would find the luscious fruit that mother nature intended for us to have. Passion fruit, Mangos, Bananas and more.

Ingrid and Zane walked ahead of me with knives sheathed and pipes carried in their hands and pants. I sighed and looked up at the grey ashen sky above the jungle. It seemed like rain was inevitably coming to haunt us. Rain…It was something I had to deal with in England and Red River. It was something I could never escape. I was glad to get at least an hour of warm tropical sun in Greece instead of the rainy sun in England.

"_Shawna…_" I heard someone whisper.

I stopped and looked around, "_Shawna…run…Dharma…Run…The island…River…Boat…Death…Run!_" The whispers continued.

I looked around and scanned the forest. Something was wrong. I looked at Ingrid and Zane. They didn't notice the strange voices.

"Come on Shawna," Zane said.

"Coming…" I looked around again.

What had those whispers meant? Were we walking into a trap?

**MYKA'S POV**

Steve and I sat in the kitchen as the rain started pouring. It pounded against the room of the boat and deck. The river waters rippled with every drop that touched it's warm greenish surface. It was dreary and I was starving. I hadn't notice how hungry I was. I guess it was the result of the liquids we had been injected with. It had to of been. What else would block out hunger for three days…plus the days it had taken to get us here on this ship? It had to be a high dosage of morphine.

I'd seen my share of bizarre things. Artifacts, Plagues, Warehouses, Eureka, Zombies, and even heard of werewolves, but this jungle was even more mysterious. Natives had just died like they knew something was coming. Like we were going to be in trouble soon.

"What do you think it was like for Pete in America?" Steve asked quietly.

I looked down. My coworker for the past twenty years had been killed in a fiery plane crash just months ago. Pete Lattimer had been my best friend and the person I had to admit I liked a little. He was the only one who could make me safe, sad and happy all at once. But Pete had died and his body had been reduced to partly being melted and partly being naked. It was the worst thing to see. I think what was worse than that was seeing the two couples whose kids we had with us back in New America. Alyssa, Ian and Matthew were all orphaned and adopted by all of us really. Even though they mainly lived with Tanya and Jim. I looked outside and saw a man standing across the river. He was wearing a tan brown jump suit and had a rifle. I gasped. He ran off into the jungle.

"Get up to the deck!" I screamed.

Steve ran behind me and Jack joined us on the roof. I threw open the hatch door as thunder cracked. I scanned the jungle scenery for the man.

"Show yourself!" I screamed.

Jack and Steve looked at me worried. I pushed my hair out of my face. I knew there was something out there. I saw him. He was as real as real could get.

"_Get out of this river…It's not safe…Run! Run! Myka, Steve, Jack get out now. Don't wait for the others…Because they're coming._" We heard a whispering around us.

Steve and Jack looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did you see?" Jack asked.

"A man in a brown jumpsuit." I said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Group Annie Never Found

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 5:

**INGRID'S POV**

The first night came onto us during the middle of the rain storm. We found a small little undergrowth of vines and it was sealed off pretty well. It was only extremely humid under it. I threw the bag down and laid up against it. Zane nestled up against the tree and fell asleep. I blinked and my eyes closed.

I dreamt I was in New America at the house looking through a photo album. Only there wasn't any photos of me. It was of a young teenager with black hair, wearing a red sweater and two older men. They all looked like they were related. Then I saw a picture of the older man with his son and wife. It was weird. Then I looked outside and saw an island glowing in the distance. Thunder cracked and I walked out of my house. I looked up from the porch and heard a loud boom. I looked up and saw a plane break in half. The end part blew back to the end of the island and the front part broke in half again. The front part of the plane went into the middle of the island and the middle rolled onto the beach. I heard screams and fire and explosions. Then I woke up screaming.

"Shut up!" Zane cried.

I looked around and saw Zane and Shawna pushed up against me. They were shaking. I looked around and saw a pair of boots across the clearing. I looked up and saw the boots walk to us. Then a man's hand dropped a small plastic ball. I looked at it curiously. Then it opened and gas poured out of it. I coughed and then I passed out.

**MYKA'S POV**

The whispering continued to haunt us through the night. We locked ourselves up in the kitchen and hid in the corner. It was the scariest thing I'd ever gone through.

"_They will kill you…Run…_"

Jack even held my hand while we hid. I didn't know what was going to happen. I heard a door creak open and stood up. I ran to the door and hid behind it. I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. I picked up a pipe and felt the door swing open. I swung the pipe down and saw a brown jumpsuit fall onto the floor. I jumped back and dropped the pipe. My hands started shaking and Jack ran over to me. He knelt down next to the man and flipped him over. On his shirt he had a small symbol with the words: DHARMA INITIATIVE: underneath it. I looked up at Jack.

"What the hell is the Dharma Initiative?" I asked.

"I'm guessing nothing good," He said.

**INGRID'S POV**

When I woke up I was drugged again. My eyes were blanked over and my head was pounding. I looked around dazed beyond belief. I wasn't sure how many days had passed or how long it had been. I cried out shakily and looked over at a blurry window.

"Help!" I cried.

"H…Help!" I yelled again.

"Ingrid…" A voice said.

I rubbed my eyes and allowed them to focus. A brown haired woman was sitting on the other side of the glass. I rubbed my eyes again and saw her clearly. She was wearing a leather jacket and had brown eyes. She was Mexican as well.

"My name is Kate, Ingrid can you hear me?" She asked.

I nodded and sat up. She smiled at me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your on HydraIsland." She said.

"Where?" I asked again.

"This place doesn't have a 'Where'. It just is." Kate said.

I looked at her confused.

"Ingrid, do you know how you got here?" Kate asked.

"You kidnapped me and my friends." I said glaring.

Kate shook her head and looked through papers.

"You're right about kidnapping you but…We saved you. We rescued you from the people trying to kill you." Kate said.

"What do you mean? I asked.

"This island was once run by a group of people called the Dharma Initiative. We thought they died out years ago but…After we escaped this hell hole we figured out that they were still active only they were living in Los Angeles. They…Well…They created a virus that spread out into the Los Angeles Area. My friend Hugo…He knew you were going to be part of a group of survivors. A group that would overall stop the plague and create a new order. Ingrid...It may seem like everything is over with but…Things are just beginning. I know you've been through a lot but…You're the one that can change history." Kate said.

I looked at her with anger. I jumped up from the table and slammed my fists against the glass.

"You killed us all!" I screamed. "You killed Luke…You killed my friends…"

I broke down and started crying. Kate looked at me sadly. Annie had been in Los Angeles looking for a group of people starting the plague. After all this time I was the one to figure out who it was. I had figured out who all these evil people were. Why did they do it? Why would they kill most of the Americans Population. Canada, Mexico, South America and America…All gone. Why would they do that to us!? Luke had died because of it, My friends, Family, life. Everything was gone because of this group of people.

"Ingrid, They kidnapped you and brought you to the boat. They planned on killing you. They planned on bringing more to New America." Kate said.

"What do we do?" I asked crying.

"We have a plan." Kate said.

"What is it? Where are my friends?" I asked.

"Shawna and Zane are down the hall…But Myka, Jack and Steve are still in the Amazon River. We were able to rescue them…But they are travelling to us now. If they can get here in ten days before the plan goes into affect then they can join us."

"What happens after ten days?" I asked.

"This Island…Won't exist." Kate said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kate got up from the other room and walked out.

I looked around the dimly lit room. This place seemed to be years old. It looked older than me in fact. But how much older. What secrets did this room hid? How many people had been locked up like I had?

**MYKA'S POV**

"Get this boat moving!" I yelled at Jack.

We were moving away from the shore. The Dharma people were everywhere. They were shooting at us. Glass shattered everywhere I turned. Jack spun the wheel until we were away from them. They screamed and cussed at us. The boat moved away from the shore at a quick pace. I cried out and hugged him. Jack cheered and we flew off into the river. Steve below was looking over the man we had killed. He was dangerous.

I looked back and saw the people vanish back into the ocean.

"_Get to the Island._" The whispering voices called.

The island? What island? I panicked and saw the shore line widen out. As long as we kept going…we would be safe.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hydra Station

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 6:

**INGRID'S POV**

I spent an hour looking around the room and into the glass wall. I heard voices outside of the room. I looked up and saw the door swing open. Kate walked in with a hamburger and fries. I licked my lips and took it graciously.

"I figured you hadn't eaten in a while." Kate said.

"I hadn't," I took a large bit of the hamburger.

I savored it's flavors and smiled. It was amazing how good things tasted when you didn't eat them for a long time. I took a bit of the fries and then looked up at Kate.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," Kate said looking around.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes…It's just…My Husband was in here when we first got to this Island during a plane crash." She said.

"Oceanic 815." I said wide eyed.

Suddenly I saw the plane wreckage and a man stumble out onto the beach. I saw a pregnant woman and people sleeping by the wreckage.

"How did you…" Kate looked at me.

"Live Together, or Die Alone." I looked up after seeing a man say that to the people on the beach.

Kate looked at me wide eyed. She ran out of the room. When she came back a heavier man was with her.

"She knew what Jack said the first night!" Kate told him.

"Ingrid, What have you been seeing?" Hugo asked.

"Nothing? I just… I don't even know." I looked at them.

"It's this god forsaken island." Kate said.

"What about this island?" I asked.

"It's got a huge long history of strange occurrences." Hugo said.

**SHAWNA'S POV**

"Hello?" I called out.

I was in a cage outside of a small building with the words HYDRA on it. I laid back against the wall and looked around. There was a small picture of a fish on it. I walked over to it and pushed it. There was a buzzing sound and it shocked me. I jumped back. I heard birds squawk around me. I wrapped my arms around myself and pushed back into the corner. The jungle air wrapped around me.

"Help!" I cried.

Were we still in the jungle? The Congo or Amazon? Was I going to die in a fiery death just like my friends? Would I be murdered or shot like Tessa? I couldn't bear to think about something like that. It would just make me even more scared.

I looked out into the jungle. My stomach was pounding full of hunger. I'd only just woken up from the morphine gas I knew I had inhaled. I looked my skin over and for any injections. I didn't find anything besides mud and bruises. I threw my hands into my hair and held back the worrying tears.

"Hello Shawna," A voice said.

I looked up to see a boy who looked almost identical to Clay walking towards me. For half a second I thought it was Clay and nearly had a heart attack.

"Clay?" I said with tear filled eyes.

Was I dead already? Was this Heaven? Had I been killed?

"No, I'm not Clay Conard-Norman, My name is David Shepard. It's good to finally meet you." He said.

"Why do you look just like Clay…Only five years younger?" I asked.

"Because Clay and I were born on the same day only years apart. We both lost both parents and happen to grow up similar only we aren't that similar." David said.

I looked him over. He had shorter Black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Only he had more freckles than Clay did. I could see the difference, especially in the years. It was strange to see him though. He looked so much like Clay.

"Who were your parents?" I asked.

"My father crashed on this island in 2004 and survived with many others. After a long time a lot of things happen so he created a alternate timeline… Thus he met my mother and Kate and my other friends got off the island. He met my mother which he killed here and you know…It's hard to explain."

He walked me through with the Dharma Initiative, a group of people who started off on the island and met with the natives, then the plane crashed, they met the others, killing, murder and lies, camping out in caves, a hatch, going to 1977, then the alternate timeline where David was born and more. I was a bit lost over all.

"Why am I here…" I asked.

"The Dharma Initiative kidnapped you all and brought you to the Amazon. They planned on killing you." He said.

"What? Why?" I got up and walked to the cage walls.

"They are the ones that planted the virus in America…The disease and killed a lot of you. In fact…We think their organization goes even deeper than that." David told me.

"You're saying…The Dharma Initiative…Caused the killing and every horrible mother freaking thing that happened to us…to happen?" I asked stepping back.

David nodded. I bit my lip and turned around to the metal wall. I kicked it with my foot and screamed. David nodded and stepped back. I screamed. At least now we knew who had caused part of our problems…only now we had to figure out who was breaking into the Warehouses and why the plane crashed. We had more questions but for now…we had solved this. We figured out why family and friends died. Why Rachel and Quinn's family and friends had been killed in Oklahoma City and why they survived. Why we survived and had to deal with the pain everyday.

I looked at David again. He smiled at me faintly. I nodded and he opened the gate to the cell. He let me out and I walked into the open area. He threw his hand at the building. I walked with him inside.

It was an older building. Mold had grown on the walls and the tiles were falling off of them. I sighed and followed him to a back area full of lockers.

"Fresh clothes are in here." He said.

I looked around and opened the locker near us. Inside there was a purple tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. David walked outside of the room and I changed out of my muddy clothes. I saw a sign that said, "Feel Free to Shower."

I smiled and walked over to the showers. The water was warm and made me feel clean again. It was nice to have to Amazon washed off of me.

I changed into the new clothes and a new pair of combat boots and socks. I threw my hair up into a high ponytail. When I walked outside David was talking to a woman with dark brown hair.

"You must be Shawna, I'm Kate Shepard," She outstretched a hand.

I shook it and looked at David confused. I could have sworn that David had said his mother died along with his father.

"Oh, No! I was married to his father for three years…I'm not related to him." She laughed.

I smiled and shook my head, "Oh Okay,"

"Ingrid is downstairs, would you like to talk to her?" David asked.

"Yes, And what about Zane?" I asked.

"Zane has been difficult to talk to… We hope you too can get him to calm down. We've had to tie him up."

"Sounds like Zane," I said.

They nodded.

**MYKA'S POV**

Jack turned the boat around in the river and sped away from the end of the shore. We were speeding along and a smaller raft was speeding behind us. We knew the Dharma Initiative was going to catch up soon enough. Steve and I had pipes and knives at the ready in case they jumped aboard. Jack cursed from the steering wheel. I looked ahead to see a small series of rapids. I cursed.

"Steve!" I yelled.

"Get inside," He pushed me ahead.

I shut the door behind him and felt the boat lurch forward into the rapids. The boat swayed left and right. I carefully held onto the side of the boat and peered out the window. I saw the Dharma Initiative Crew fall into the water. I couldn't help but laugh at our witty luck from our journey so far. For all we knew Ingrid, Zane and Shawna might have been killed by them. I hoped they didn't. We needed to get out of this river.

**SHAWNA'S POV**

"So what is our plan?" I asked David and Kate.

"We're going to try and fix something…" David said.

"That tells me nothing," I said.

"We can't give away too much…just yet." Kate said.

I nodded and walked with them down to the bottom floor. There was a sign that read: UNDER SEA LEVEL. I could just see the place filling with water. It gave me shivers. I walked ahead and thought I heard Kate and David mention something about Time.


	7. Chapter 7: The Newest Plan

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 7:

**INGRID'S POV**

I looked up from the cold metal table I was sitting underneath. Oceanic 815? How had I known that plane number? I didn't even know Oceanic was an Airline. Well I guess in my defense it only travelled to and from Australia and other countries. Since Australia was also referred to as Oceania. I heard a metal door open down the hall. It was most likely Kate or Hugo. I sighed and pushed myself up from the floor of the metal building. I saw Shawna, serious faced and composed, walking with Kate and…CLAY!

"Clay!" I cried throwing my hands against the window.

Was it Clay? It looked identically just like him. I knew strange things could happen like this now. After all an island with strange people, vampires and werewolves in the world, zombies and secret towns. This wouldn't be that different from all of that. In fact it would be a refreshing change. But this was Clay!? My adopted son! Just five months since Clay and the others had died in the plane crash. I was over it. This just brought back old feelings and I broke down crying. Clay had been my son for nearly eleven years. Luke and I had taken him in and become his parents. He even called me mom, which weirded me out at first…but after a while it was something I loved to hear. Then Derek and Nathan were born. It was just the happiest thing. Then they had to go back to America. Why did they have to go to America? We could have grown old together…Luke and I.

"Clay!" I cried again.

My body convulsed into heavy convulsions of sobs. I felt my stomach lurch every moment. My eyes filled with tears I thought I had lost after Luke had died. I'd cried for three straight months. I hadn't even talked to anyone. Joey was the only one, along with Rhetta, who could come and talk to me. Joey had driven up to Scotland months ago and started helping out with poverty issues up there. I guess he had really become a giver. He was changing, we all were now. I guess he'd been upset about Rachel and gone to Meghan and Cat's house. They weren't there and he ended up in Scotland after hours. He hadn't even noticed the time that slipped away. And we hadn't even noticed he was gone, except Whitney and Brittney. They were worried sick and brought it up just a week after Luke died.

Clay walked over to me and helped me up. I grabbed him and hugged him. He looked at me awkwardly.

"Clay! How did you survive? I know they didn't think all the bodies were there but! How!" I cried.

"I'm not Clay, Ingrid." He said.

I pulled back sobbing. I'd left tear marks on his shirt. He shrugged it off.

"Of course you are?" I said.

"No…My name is David Shepard." He said.

"Kate's son?" I asked looking at Kate.

"No, I'm the son of Jack, her ex and Juliet Burke." He said.

I wiped my tears away and looked away. I felt embarrassed now that I knew he wasn't Clay. It was silly to believe that anyone had survived. It was such a massive explosion that no one could have. It would have been impossible.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be." He said.

"I just…You look so much like my son." I said.

"I know, Clay and I were very similar." He said.

"So…Um what's next? What do we do?" I sniffed.

"We need you two to talk to Zane, he's not cooperating." David said.

"Okay, where is he?" I asked.

"MedicalBay," Kate said.

"They've had to restrain him," Shawna snickered.

"Great," I laughed.

"What I like about you guys is how comfortable you are in situations like this," Kate said. "I would have broken out of here so fast!"

I shook my head and followed them up the stairs to the MedicalBay. They flipped on a light and I saw Zane lying strapped to a table. He was knocked out with Morphine and tied up by his arms and legs. His mouth was open and he was snoring. Kate walked over and plugged a cord into him. Blue liquid jetted into his system.

"It counteracts the Morphine,"

"Oh okay," I said.

Zane stirred and his eye lids flipped open. He Immediately tried to escape and screamed. I looked over at Shawna worried.

"Zane!" We said.

He looked at us with crazy eyes. He didn't seem to recognize us at first. He continued to scream and pull at the restraints. I saw the leather cords start to break apart. I saw Kate and David scoot to the wall. Zane broke free of his binds and ran to us.

"Hurry run," he said.

"Zane, It's okay. They rescued us from the Dharma Initiatve, They're here to help us." I said.

"They are?" He asked.

Kate and David nodded together. He relaxed his grip on us and walked over to David.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"David Shepard," David gulped.

"I thought I was dead when I saw them. I thought I saw seeing Clay in heaven."

I nodded and thought how even more silly it was thinking Clay had survived. It was more plausible that we had died. I mean I had an experience with the Afterlife. I should have know that it was a possibility. I'd been with Tessa there. And even Annie for a while.

"Okay, Now that we're all together we have a plan." Hugo walked in.

"What is it tubby?" Zane asked.

"Now hey, Nicknames are my thing muscle boy." A tall man with longer blond hair said.

"Leave him alone Sawyer." Kate said.

"Okay Freckles," Sawyer said.

"What's the plan?" Shawna asked.

"We're going to go back to 2012 and stop the disease from spreading." Kate said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Map

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 8:

**INGRID'S POV**

"Uh-huh…and just how do you expect we do this?" I asked.

I'd been with the Eureka crew for quite some time now and they'd told me time travel was impossible. I knew it couldn't be done because they were the people that proved the impossible. Kate smiled at her friends.

"This island is unique. It's on an electro Magnetic field that allows the Island to move through time. We just have to stop it at the right time." Kate said.

"What do you mean the right time?" I asked.

"We're going to be bounced around from period to period. If we land this right…Then we'll end up in 2013." David said.

"So are you guys in for it?" Hugo asked.

"Look…We have family back in New America…I have kids…Friends…Family. I can't change time…It'll change everything. I'll never know my sons…I'll never meet Annie or know of anything."

"Plus you'll never lose Luke or your sons or friends…No plague…no war…yeah who wouldn't want to change that." Sawyer said. "I told you not to get them involved."

"We need them. You know what the island said. It said we only need them. It's suppose to be this way." Hugo yelled.

I looked from each of them to the other. This was going to be tricky. But I thought about it. Zane only had Jack and he would come back with us. Everyone else would be back in New America and this universe while we lived happily back in America in the new timeline. Did I want that? I loved my children and my new family. But I also wanted Luke back more than anything. I didn't know what I wanted.

**MYKA'S POV**

"Look over there," I yelled.

I saw an old shack lodged up against the river. It was the first sign of other people since the Dharma crew started after us. We just had to get in and out of there as quickly as possible and try to get a map or help. I was starving as well. We hadn't had any food! Not even mangoes grew on these river sides anymore. I was starving! I needed food before I died out of starvation. Jack pulled up along the sides of the river nervously. Fog was everywhere around this side of the bank. I saw shadows dance across the fog. It was unsettling.

I jumped out of the boat and ran to the shack. I had pipes at the ready. I kicked the door down and ran inside. It was empty and looked like it had been that way for ages. Who ever lived here was long gone. I skewered around the old shack looking for anything useful. I heard the boards creek underneath my feet with every passing step. I cursed and walked into the small kitchen near a bed. I opened cabinets and rats scurried around inside. I held in my scream. I hated rats. I dug around and found nothing but old utensils and moldy food. I was vanished. I walked back into the living room and dug around the couches. Along with the spider webs I found something that would help us in great measure. A map of the Amazon river with a You-are-here mark on it.

I ran back out to the boat. Jack looked worried. I held the map of and he jumped. I clambered into the boat with them. Steve walked over and we looked at it. By the looks of the map we were a few miles away from the entrance into the river. We could make it out of here in a few hours at best. Well…Hopefully. If the Dharma Initiative caught us we would die horribly like the others might. God, Ingrid! I just hopped she moves on peacefully. I hoped it was quick and easy for them when they died. I didn't want something like Pete's plane crash to happen to them. I couldn't bear to hear about that.

Another thing was thinking about how we should just give up. We'd been running for ten years, actually eleven in two months. Why should we keep going? Was it really worth it all? I didn't know but I knew I had to go on for Pete and Ingrid and everyone we lost. I looked around the map and searched for a faster way to get out of this jungle. The straightest route would get us there by Dawn the following morning. That is if we didn't crash or anything. But I heard somewhere that it didn't happen a bunch of times.

"We're going to get out of this…" Jack said.

"I know," I said.

"And afterwards I plan on Marrying Zane and moving on and trying to forget Ally." Jack said.

"Your going to propose?!" I asked stunned.

"I think so…I mean I love Zane." Jack said.

"You…Love him?" I smiled.

"Yes," Jack nodded his head and smirked.

"Don't you think it's too soon? I mean we only lost them five months ago." I asked.

"…Well…It might be…I mean Ally only passed away just five months ago and I know it's only been a short time, but I know my feelings for him and I need to follow them."

I smiled, "I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks!" Jack smiled.

I patted him on the back and walked off to Steve driving the boat down the river. Water splashed up around us now.

**INGRID'S POV**

The three of us sat outside the Hydra Station talking quietly about what to do. None of us wanted to start a new timeline…but we had to. In the end I think we just have to trust the instinct.

"I'm not going." Zane said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not going, I don't want to. I don't need to." Zane said. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life here in hell hole with him. If I go back I won't remember any of this or our friends. I'll never be with Jack and I'll never run Eureka in New America. It may seem selfish but I just don't want to leave. These memories are too important."

"I get that," Shawna said. "But I've lost so much and if I go back I'll have most of my friends back and Tessa, my best friend back."

"What about you Ingrid, You'll lose your kids and friends." Zane asked.

"I'm…still thinking about it. I think I might go back. Luke is my world right now." I said sternly.

The ocean wind blew into my hair and took my hair back. Plus I'd be twenty-eight and fabulous. I was getting older and slowly developing wrinkles. It wasn't my style. I couldn't pull off wrinkles.

"I think I'll see what Myka does…She's lost Pete, and everyone." I added.

"That's a good idea," Shawna said.

I looked out to the ocean and saw the Amazon River in the distance. The others had to get back here soon. We needed to make a decision about weather to fix time or not.


	9. Chapter 9: The Rescue

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 9:

**MYKA'S POV**

"No way," Steve said after I told him about Jack and Zane.

"Yes, Jack just told me." I said.

Steve smiled. I noticed his facial hair was coming in a little rugged. He could definitely pass as straight, in fact I almost thought he was. I felt a small twitch inside of my stomach when I looked at him. Maybe it was just missing Pete. I looked out at the river keeping an eye out for the Dharma. They could be anywhere looking at us. We could die within an hour at worst. I glanced up at Steve again and smiled. Emotions were always on edge when we were off doing things. I could only imagine what came next.

**JACK'S POV**

I turned the wheel down the next turn. We had a few turns left before it was a straight dart into the ocean. Then the Dharma Initiative wouldn't be able to stop us. We would have a straight darting motion for England or Africa for help.

"Sixty miles per hour," I whispered to myself.

I turned down the next turn and sped up. We had to get out of this river at top speed. Luckily the ship was quick and efficient.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "The ocean!" I screamed down at the others.

Myka and Steve ran up with their pipes in hand. I pointed to the ocean in the distance and they sighed with relief. We were almost out of the hell hole.

Then I heard a small groan beneath the boat and we fell over forward. I hit my head against the railing and cried out. Myka flew into the window and it shattered. I saw her body fly out into the river. I pushed myself up from the boat and ran to the window. Myka was holding onto the bloody shards of the window. I threw my hand out to grab her.

"Myka hold on!" I yelled.

She threw her hand up and I pulled on it. I felt my muscles tense up as I pulled her inside. She cried and I saw the shards cut into her. When she landed softly on the deck floor I heard the ship groan again.

"What's happening?" I yelled.

"The ship is sinking!" Steve yelled back.

I hit my hand against the metal hull.

"Hurry get off!" Steve called.

Myka and I ran to the deck and saw him jump onto the shore.

**MYKA'S POV**

Jack and I jumped from the old river ship together. I heard the metal scraping against the rock under the ship. Inside there was the whistling of the various machines. It was going to blow! I picked up my run and threw my body past the various jungle trees. The ship blew up moments later in the jungle. I felt the heat of the ship singe my body. It burnt into my skin and hair follicles.

"Oh god!" I fell down into the jungle floor.

**INGRID'S POV**

From the island I could see an explosion from the inside. Trees caught on fire and smoke bellowed up into the air. Alarms went off inside the Hydra Station and everyone poured out of the inside. I screamed at the jungle. Had The Dharma blown up the ship? Had Myka and them blown up the Dharma? I hoped they had blown up the Dharma.

"Get someone out there!" I screamed.

Sawyer, David and Kate all ran to their boat near the island shore. I ran over to Shawna and started hyperventilating. I needed all of this too end soon enough. I needed to get back to 2013 and stop all this madness from happening. Hopefully The others got here soon.

**MYKA'S POV**

We ran through the jungle pushing branches down in front of us. The Dharma was just behind us in the river. Smoke blew in front of us and blocked my air lungs. I coughed, but kept running with Jack and Steve. We needed to get to the Shore and do…something. Jack coughed and we threw past a rock. My stomach was bleeding and my sides had glass in them. My thighs had a few cuts in them as well. I was in pain everywhere. Plus the smoke and heat wasn't good to the cuts or my insides either.

"Look an Island!" Jack screamed.

I looked through the tree lines and saw a faint island through the smoke. I cried out and we continued to run. I looked back and saw the Dharma getting off their boats and following us. I looked back and tripped over a root. Jack and Steve kept running and I had to push myself up. It burned in the deepest cuts I had. Blood gushed out in several locations. I cried out louder and held back a scream. Jack and Steve were on the shore already. _Well thanks!_ I wanted to call.

"There she is!" one of the Dharma said.

I looked back and saw a man in a jumpsuit running to me. I jumped up and swung my foot into his face. He fell back into a tree. I heard the sickening sound of his spine breaking. He was dead. I ran to the shore with Jack and Steve. I could see a boat racing to us.

"Over here!" I screamed.

"Help!" Jack hollered.

I looked back in the jungle and saw more Dharma folk. This was going to get ugly before it got safe.

The first one came out of the jungle with a knife. I went straight to his weakest spot. He fell down in a moan. It almost would have been funny. The next one however was a woman. I picked up a wooden plank and threw it at her face. It broke in half, from the surf that washed up on it all these years.

"God Dam*," I said.

I ran at her and swung my fists. Jack and Steve ran over and started fighting off the others. I heard groans, yells, cussing and falling bodies. I'm sure the people on the boat were scared off by now. They probably saw us and thought, _Hell no. They can handle this. I'm not even going over there._

Then I looked up as the woman fell. The boat was pulling up on the shore. It had Clay on board.

"Get on!" He yelled.

The three of us jumped on and they took off again. When the boat stabilized I looked at him.

"Clay!" I said.

"No," he said. "I'm David Shepard, Son of Jack Shepard. He died on this island. Clay is my somewhat doppelganger we grew up similar."

The way he spoke made me believe he'd told it to Ingrid and the others a few times. It was just an overall bored tone. I looked up at the island to see it's mountains and people on the shore.

"Myka! Steve! Jack!" Ingrid yelled.

I stood up to see her jumping up and down. We were safe again.

**Sorry if Book 4 has been a bit rushed. I just really want to get to the past part and Book 5. You guys are going to love it! But seriously…sorry if book 4 sucks!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wheel

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 10:

**MYKA'S POV**

Barely two seconds after we got on the island the others were already packing up. I was confused once again by what was happening. I hugged Ingrid, Zane and Shawna.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Ingrid filled me in on how the Island was on an electromagnetic island and they were planning on going back to 2013 and stop the plague from ever happening. I could hardly contain myself. I asked her about Clay/David and she just shook her head. I didn't know weather she was excited about going back or not. She was going to loose her kids.

"I don't think I'm going…" Zane said.

"What why?" Jack said.

"When we go back…You'll be with Ally. I'll be dealing with Jo again and I don't think I can handle loosing you." He said.

"Zane…We'll still remember what happened here?" Jack said.

"I won't let you cheat on Ally," He pained when he saw Jack's face at that name. "I mean she will still be your wife."

"What will happen if we go?" Jack asked a brown haired woman.

"You'll be taken back to the past. If you succeed them you'll be taken to a new timeline." She said.

"Another new timeline?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"This will be my fourth new timeline." Jack said.

"How many times have you guys change time?" Zane asked.

"A few. I lived into 2012 my first year then we switched back…Then again in 2008? And once more in your time." Jack said.

"Wow." Zane said.

"I'm not going…" Jack said.

"Okay…" I said.

Steve shook his head as well. It looked like it was going to be me, Shawna and Ingrid going back to the past.

"Well we need to get to the place." The woman said.

"Alright," I said.

We all got into a few boats on the shore. The woman took us to a bigger island next to this island. When we got to the shore the woman stated what we had to do. There was a well in the center of the island. Under that well there was a wheel we had to turn. They fixed it to a ratio of just the well. It should take us to America in the past before the plague. I looked back and saw the Dharma boats in the distance.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Kate take them," Richard yelled.

Kate and David took the six of us into the jungle with Claire and her son Aaron. We ran through trees and vines. Kate seemed sad to be back here. She led us through valleys and turns until we reached a small camp that had been decaying over the years. I saw the words Oceanic on one of the airplane parts. This had been where they lived for the previous years. It made me sad to think about them living in this small little camp alone. They must not of had any hope of rescue.

"Kate their coming. They have ATV's." David yelled.

I looked up the beach and saw the Dharma. They just wouldn't give up. Kate ushered us into the jungle. We ran at top speed. I kept trying to picture what I was doing back then. It had been ten years since I'd lived in 2013. Suddenly the well was in front of us. It made me cringe. I looked to Jack and Zane and Steve. Each of them had tears in their eyes.

"Take care of the kids and tell Rhetta, Joey, Mom, Fleur, Tanya and everyone I loved them." I hugged Zane. "And good luck with that thing!" I told him.

"Good luck in the past!" He cried into my shoulder. "I love you Ingrid, you better take care. Tell everyone we say hey, I guess?" Zane thought that over. "Never mind they won't know us."

"Make sure Ally is okay for me…eventually." Jack said.

"I will," I hugged Jack.

I heard Myka and Shawna get their hugs in. This had to be the hardest. Telling the boys goodbye. It was heart breaking.

"Later Ingrid," Steve hugged me.

"You mean Before?" I laughed.

"Very funny," he smiled.

Shawna and Myka were already getting down into the well by a pulley system. I'd have to wait until they both got down for my turn. I looked at David.

"Well David Shepard, I hope you have an amazing life." I said.

"Me too," David looked nervous.

I cocked my head but hugged him.

"Thank you guys," I hugged Claire and Kate.

They smiled, "Just don't screw this up like we did once." Kate said.

I nodded. Then I heard the ATV's. Kate quickly started lowering Shawna and Myka into the well. I saw the Dharma folk just near us. I gasped. Claire and Aaron ran to a few bushes and hid. Kate was busy so Jack, Steve, Zane, David and I all waited for them to attack.

They did.

"Ready?" I asked David.

"I was born for this, literally." He said.

I didn't know what that meant but I readied myself for the Dharma folk to run up. They came around all corners. Zane held them off by the well. I ran straight at a pair and high kicked them in the faces. They flew over a small hill and tumbled into the dirt. I turned to a few others and started swinging.

**MYKA'S POV**

I heard fighting above us. Shawna gasped when she saw a person fly over the well. It looked like the Dharma folk had finally started fighting us. They were here above us. We just needed Ingrid to make it down this well. I saw the bottom and there was a small light pulsing from the corner. It was magnificent. Kate lowered us quicker with every passing second. The little pulley system squirmed under us.

"Almost there," Kate yelled.

"Hurry!" Ingrid screamed.

I gulped.

Suddenly Kate screamed. The pulley system dropped to the floor and we crashed down. The rope caught and was suddenly pulled up as we stepped off. I was more worried than I'd ever been before.

**INGRID'S POV**

"Okay get on!" Kate yelled at me.

I looked back at the others. They all nodded. I let a tear shed and I got onto the pulley. The last glimpse of the outside world I saw was Zane fly into a few Dharma people. I smiled at Kate sadly. She nodded and quickly lowered me. I knew her hands were probably in rags from how quick she was going. These people really wanted us to get out of this place. They wanted us to started a new. I was thankful for that.

"Ingrid?" Shawna asked.

"Yes," I said seeing the bottom clearly.

I was almost there now. Kate suddenly let go of the rope and I flew to the floor. The board broke off and I tumbled out into the cave under the well. There were shouts above us and Kate cried out for us to hurry.

"No one will be able to use it after you do this!" She cheered.

Myka and Shawna helped me up. We ran into this cave to see a large wheel plugged into a wintery wall. I turned back and saw everything down here was in a wintery ice. It was peculiar.

"What do we do?" Myka asked.

"Turn it?" Shawna asked.

She started to reach forward for the wheel when I stopped her.

"We are going to end up where we were in 2013. We have to meet up somewhere." I said.

"That's right…but where?" Myka asked.

"How about LAX?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll fly out the next day we're back. I just want to see Pete first." She said.

"Alright, Shawna and I will meet you there." I said.

We all looked at each other and smiled. This all depended on us now.

"Together?" Shawna asked.

"Together," I said.

We all pushed on the wheel and felt a large light shine down on us. It grew brighter the more we pushed. Soon it was so over powering that I had to shut my eyes. I felt it working and heard the others laughing.


	11. Chapter 11: The Reversal in Time

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 11:

**INGRID'S POV**

Time flew backwards for the three of us. I saw everything happen at once and slowly. I also noticed I was aging backwards as well. We all were getting younger.

_I saw the ship in my view, running from the Dharma and the natives. Time flew back to my crying In my room after Luke had died. I saw the plane crash happen backwards. I saw the plane fly back to America. I saw us seven in the helicopter flying back to India and unblowing up all the warehouses._

_"Hey, you no pay!" the taxi driver yelled._

_Then I saw Shawna, Zane and I on the ferry to Italy._

_"Are you in love with Jack?" Shawna asked Zane._

_"What? Why!" Zane protested._

_"You look at him weird and Jo is in love with you and she's practically begging you to get married and you say no. So what's the hold up?" I looked at Shawna._

_"Oh my god! You're right!" I said._

_"Fine, back in 2013 I realized I felt something for Jack. It was super gross and I forgot about it. But now it's coming back I don't know what to do!"Zane said._

_The scene changed to when he said he was planning on Marrying Jack. Then it flashed back to the tunnels under one of the warehouses. Arrows spliced the air in a thick moment. Then it flashed back to the boat and plane. I saw everything slow down to Luke and the others getting ready to leave. The pictures of their trip burned into my mind. Luke's smile. His charisma. I saw Nathan and Derek smiling. Then the other kids, Alyssa, Ian and Matthew. How their parents had died. I saw things I wasn't a part of. Like Annie killing Matthew's parents Allison and Scott. I saw Luke get shot. I saw Ms. Frederick tell me I had to blow up warehouses. I saw myself in the afterlife. Annie walked backwards and the kids ran back inside. I saw Tessa get shot by Tanya. Tanya put on the bracelet and hurt Jim. _

_"I'm a vampire." Elaina said._

_"I don't want it!" Rachel screamed._

_Rachel threw Joey into the back room. I saw the limo crash and myself struggling to get out of it. I saw Butch's dead body. I saw The limo fly back out of the water and us get in it. I saw the Warehouse and Joey getting sad about Rachel being a vampire. I saw Rachel go off with Elaina, Stefan and Damon. I saw everything happen once then I saw the things that happened before Luke had to go. I saw Nathan and Derek being born. Me and Quinn walking in the park with them. I saw them go to school and get their awards. I saw their grades and when I watched movies with them. I saw the weekly visits Quinn and Clay paid Luke and I. Nathan and Derek went off into their room to play. We all talked about America._

_"I miss it sometimes," Quinn said._

_"It's hard to understand people here," Clay said._

_I laughed. Luke nodded like he understood. I saw us putting up the Christmas tree. Then Luke and I, and Quinn and Clay's double wedding. I saw myself crying at my mother clapping._

_"I do," I said._

_Everyone clapped then I saw Luke propose to me. I saw Clay and Quinn get married and them I saw New America being built. I saw the street signs being put up and Luke and I talking to the people about getting our house built this way. I saw A tornado sweep through Oklahoma City and Pete and Tiffany kiss. I gasped at that. Then I saw us going back to America on the plane after the zombies. I saw Rhetta and Butch smile. Then the bombs went off and the interviews started in England. All the press conferences. Then I saw Annie die and the zombies surround us. I saw Ham die in Oklahoma and everyone screaming. I saw Quinn and Clay meet and Quinn's friends singing as they killed zombies. I saw Red River. My camp._

_"Want to go for a jog?" Tiffany asked._

_We ran down to the creek then I saw myself drive past Luke on the road._

_"I've been having these feelings…" Joey walked into my room at Red River._

_"What kind of feelings?" I asked._

_"Well…" I remember he made me nervous._

_I sat up in bed._

_"I'm not even sure. It's like my stomach."_

_Then it went back farther and I saw zombies storming by my apartment. I saw Annie and Luke In Oklahoma City. They were with Clay talking. Then I saw His plane take off from LAX. I saw Eureka and the cure. I saw zombies storm OKC. Then I saw my apartment and the panda on the wall. Nugget. How I missed Nugget. I saw the ruined OKC airport. I cried and then suddenly Luke was getting on the plane._

_"Do you sit here?" Annie asked._

_"Yeah, Do you mind?" Luke asked._

_"No, of course." Annie got up. _

_"I'm Annie Walker," She shook hands with him. _

_Then I saw Myka in Warehouse 13 looking over thigns with her friends. I saw Shawna talking with Tessa at Joey's house. Then I saw Luke in front of me._

_"I'll see you soon mister," I hugged him._

_"I'll miss you too Missglammorazzi." He laughed._

_"You're silly," I pulled away. "Have a safe flight, tell your parents hello for me when you get to Iowa."_

_"Okay, Love you Chunk." He said._

_"Love you too Luke." I winked._

_Then I saw everyone turn back to when we were watching TV about the nice things the Mega Rich were doing for the poor. I saw Annie in LA looking in Warehouses looking for the Dharma. She had her gun ready. She kicked down a door and didn't find anything. She shook her head. Then I saw myself in Luke's house as mobs raided a few stores in LA in 2012 during the fake apocalypse. I saw the suicides never happen and I saw Annie in the CIA with Joan and Auggie. I saw Auggie smile at her. Then I saw time continue further. I saw everything that happened in the blink of an eye. Suddenly I didn't see Myka or Shawna anymore. I saw this bright light and flinched. _

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

I opened my eyes slowly. I had thrown my hands around my eyes and was cowering down into the ground. I looked at Luke. He was standing in front of me with his camera in hand. It wasn't on but I could tell he was recently Vlogging. I gulped. He helped me up from the ground.

"Ingrid?" He looked at me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"December 14th?" He said.

I gasped. I looked around and remembered where we were. I was standing on Third Street Promenade. I saw Forever 21 in the distance. I gasped again and Luke looked at me oddly. Today was the day that Derek was born on in the future. Or would have been born on. I looked up at Luke and remembered I was suppose to act normal.

"Sorry Mister," I said. "All this Holiday stuff is just overwhelming me."

"Okay?" He laughed.

We walked on down the Promenade. He wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and held back tears. I had Luke back. But tomorrow I would have to stop the Dharma Initiative from destroying the future.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Hour

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 12:

**INGRID'S POV**

"We're back!" Luke spoke to his camera.

I looked at EOS lip balm to distract myself.

"Come on Ingrid, It's toasty." He threw his open hand into to air.

I faked a laugh, "Yeah, Toasty!" I raised my voice and hands.

He smiled and walked off talking to his YouTubers.

"Sorry this isn't as fun as Tour Vloggin," I heard him say.

I thought about everything that would have happened in the next few months and years. My phone rang in my purse.

"Shawna?" I asked.

"No? It's Joey?" Joey said through the phone.

"Oh…Uh. Hey." I said.

"Where are you and Luke? I thought we were all going to go eat at Pans?" He asked.

"Uh were at Third Street Promenade. We'll meet you there in thirty."

"Okay, Later." He said.

I hung up and thought about Joey's problems. How he would now never meet Rachel or fall in love. It made me sad. My phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ingrid, It's me." Shawna said.

"Oh thank god," I said.

"I can't believe this is happening!" She said.

"I know!" I said a little too loudly.

Luke looked over and I smiled at him. He went back to talking to his camera.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Canada!" She said.

"Are you serious!" I got nervous.

"I guess we aren't coming down until the 18th! I've been purchasing tickets though." She said.

"Okay," I said.

"Call me tomorrow at four," Shawna said. "My plane takes off at five AM."

"Okay, Hey I got to go. Luke is walking over." I said.

"Yeah me too, Tessa wants to know why I'm in the bathroom and acting so weird."

"God this is weird, They have no idea." I said.

"I know…Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

I put my phone in my purse and grabbed an EOS Lip Balm to buy.

"Who was that?" Luke asked.

"Joey, we were suppose to go to Pans with him."

"Oh that's right!" Luke hit his head.

I laughed and bought the lip balm.

**SHAWNA'S POV**

"What is going on with you?" Tessa asked when I walked out of the bathroom of our apartment.

"Uh, nothing." I said.

"Then why did you just scream, ask me a thousand questions about if I remember zombies, England and dying? Then buy a ticket to LA and run to the bathroom?"

"Uh…It's that time of the month, yeah. I'm just up in the air." I pretending to cry. "I just want to go to LA and get away from all the work we've been doing lately."

"Oh…" Tessa said. "Well…I guess have fun… I don't really know what to say."

"Thanks," I wiped my tears.

Tessa patted me on the back and went back to working on scripts and watching Anime. I saw the ships we had bought when we moved in near the television. I smiled at our old stupidity. Life had changed so much since then…or now? All of this was hard to comprehend. I just hoped our friends in the future were okay.

**ZANE'S POV**

After we fought off the Dharma crew a light poured out of the well behind us. It was so bright that everything else around us was almost singed by it's brightness. I heard the girls scream then the light vanished. We were left alone in the clearing with our thoughts.

"Is everything good?" Sawyer ran up?

"Yeah," Kate let him help her up.

I looked around and saw all the nature around the well had been dried out. I turned to Jack. He was helping David and Steve up. I smiled at him. I couldn't believe he stayed behind with me. It made me pretty happy. Then I remembered what I had told Ingrid about asking him to marry me. When we got back to New America I planned on doing just that. I owed it to Ingrid. She was gone know and it was up to us to make sure everything was okay in New America and the Dharma stopped here as well. I sighed.

"Now how do we get back?" I asked.

"We have a plane standing by in Argentina." Kate said.

I nodded. We all walked down to the shores. I hoped they did alright in 2013 or whenever they were.

**INGRID'S POV**

Luke and I drove to Pans together. It had been so long since I'd been in Los Angeles.

"Do I turn here?" Luke would ask.

"Uh…I don't remember." I said truthfully.

"You're a big help," he laughed.

I faked another smile. Then turned on the radio. _Good Time by Carlie Rae Jespen and Owl City _Came on. It made me sad to hear it. I hadn't heard their voices in years. it was just too painful to hear American Singers. It brought up old memories. But actually being back in America in December and seeing my old town. It was just so confusing. I didn't know how I felt yet.

"_Cause it's always a good time…_" Luke sang. "Come on, you love this song." Luke playfully hit my shoulder.

I smiled. To be honest I didn't even remember the lyrics it had been eleven and a half years since it was heard.

"_Because it's always a good time._" I tried to sing.

Luke just shook his head and laughed. I knew inside he was probably thinking something was up with me. I felt bad and I knew I had to be the girl I had been before the disaster and plague. I had to be Ingrid Nilson instead of Ingrid Conard. When I thought about that it hurt my heart. Luke and I weren't married anymore. We didn't have kids…we didn't even live together…

"There it is!" Luke laughed.

"Yeah!" I smiled. "See I told you I knew where you were going."

"Right, Right." He said.

We got out of the car and walked into Pans. I looked at Joey's car near the restaurant. I remembered driving to Oklahoma City in it. Joey throwing up and us picking up Reba in Texas. It all seemed like such a long time ago, even though it will never happen.

Inside the restaurant I saw Tiffany Alvord, Joey, Brittney, Chad and Whitney all stuffed in a large booth. I walked over with Luke. It hurt to see Tiffany again. She had died in the plane crash with Luke. As soon as they sat down they looked at each other weirdly.

"I just had the weirdest thing pop into my brain," Tiffany said.

"How weird, So did I?" Luke said to her.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"You and me were on a plane with a bunch of other people and we started to crash." Luke said.

I felt my heart clench up. How did he know that? How could he know that? It hadn't happened yet and wasn't going to?

"No freaking way!?" Tiffany said. "I saw the same thing? Was there a really muscular guy in a leather jacket kissing some scrawny kid?"

"Yeah! Although that was pretty funny." He said.

They both laughed. I tried to join in with everyone else. Tiffany told me I looked pretty.

"So do you! I love your necklace." I said.

"Thanks!" Tiffany said.

I looked around me uncomfortably. I felt like bad things were going to happen to everyone. I shifted uncomfortably and felt my throat seize up. I couldn't breath. I threw my hand on the table and tried to breath. Nothing came in or out. I started to get scared. My forehead perspired. Was I going into Shock? All I know is I fainted at one point.


	13. Chapter 13: The Reconnection Part 1

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 13:

**INGRID'S POV**

When I woke up it was dark and cloudy outside. It made me even more nervous. I was in a hospital room. I looked around and saw Luke asleep on the chairs next to me. His dorky Mario shirt was visible under his jacket. I rolled my eyes and found a roll of bread next to my bed. I picked it up and chunked it at him. I then shut my eyes and laid back. I heard him jump up and look around.

"What?" he said.

I peeked my eyes open and saw him yawn. He sat back down and I opened my eyes. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Whose purse is that?" I sat up quickly.

"I…don't know…" he said.

I jumped up and ran to it. Luke tried to get me to sit down but I pushed him off. He sighed heavily.

"Why are you acting so weird…" he said.

"Shush, Just trust me." I said.

I dug through the purse and found the wallet. Inside I found what I was looking for. The license said Shawna Howson. I jumped up and realized I might be wearing a see through gown. I looked down but I was still wearing my normal clothes from last night. It was now the fifteenth and I remembered what had happened in real time on the fourteenth. We had eaten at Pans together and made vlogs. Then we went see The Hobbit at the theaters. After that we all talked about it and decided to make a music video about it. Had I changed time already? I bit my lip and the door opened.

"Ingrid!" Myka yelled.

I looked over and saw Myka and Shawna race inside. I ran to them and embraced them in a hug. Myka started crying and talking about Pete. Then Shawna told me about Tessa and Matt and Therese and everyone she knew up in Canada.

"Hey," Luke waved from the bed.

Shawna looked behind me and Myka pulled back.

"Uh, Shawna you know Luke. Myka this is Luke Conard, My boyfriend." I said.

"Nice to meet you," Luke shook Myka's hand.

"So Luke…What do you do for a living?" Myka asked.

"I…Make videos?" he said.

When he looked out the window I mouthed words to Myka. She looked at me like I just said a Cult chant. Then Luke turned around and she went back to smiling.

"What about you? How do you know Ingrid." He asked.

"I work for the IRS…I uh…" Myka stuttered.

"We met when I was little. My family lived in Univille, North Dakota and we met the Berings. We've been friends forever." I threw my hands to my sides when I said Forever.

"Why haven't you ever talked about her?" He asked.

"Yeah? Why haven't you?" Myka asked stupidly.

I gaped at her and she hit her head smiling.

"We got in a fight, yeah. It was pretty bad." I said.

"Oh…When?" Luke asked.

"Way before I met you." I said.

"But I called Ingrid up yesterday and we reconnected." Myka said.

"So why's Shawna here?" Luke asked.

"You know, I'm hungry. Can you go get me some juice Chubby?" I asked.

"Sure?" He walked out into the hall.

"Why did you call him Chubby? Luke is scrawny now but pretty muscular in the future?" Myka asked.

"Old nicknames." I said.

Myka nodded and we sat down on my bed.

"So what happened?" Shawna asked.

"Tiffany and Luke both talked last night at Pans and they saw the Plane crash in like a vision." I said.

"So you fainted? I mean what the hell? How?" Myka said.

"I don't know!? I started freaking out." I said.

"Well Tessa thought I was doing drugs because I went from worried to mad to sad to happy." Shawna said.

"I was in the Warehouse with Pete doing inventory. He was playing with an artifact and dancing around. It was hilarious." Myka said.

"So now what do we do?" I asked.

"Find the Dharma crew and stop them." Shawna said.

"But where do we start?" Myka asked.

"I think I have an idea…" I said remembering the Warehouse Annie was at later in the year.

Luke walked in and I gathered my stuff. I needed to get home and track this Warehouse down. We ran past Luke and he followed us out into the hall.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Take me home Luke!" I said.

"Okay…" He said.

We all hopped into his car and we drove off. I whispered with Myka about Luke.

"Is it weird not being married to him anymore?" She asked.

"Yes…I mean now we might not even stay together…"

"What? Did he say that?" Shawna asked.

"No," I said. "I'm just saying. I've already changed time. I guess we all have. We were suppose to watch The Hobbit and make a song with Tiffany, Joey, Whitney, Chad and Brittney. But now I don't know if it'll happen. I mean I know it's probably not a big deal but anything could happen."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Just talking about periods," I said.

"Oh…" He said. "Gross."

I laughed.

Luke pulled up to my house and I thought about the last time I had been there. We all got out of my car and I looked over. I flashed back to seeing zombies running at us. Chad swinging a pipe at one of them. I screamed and Luke put his arm on me. I sighed and kissed him bye.

"I guess I hope you feel better. I'm not sure what's going on with you but…You know." He smiled.

I watched him walk and walked up to my room with Shawna and Myka.


	14. Chapter 14: The Way to the Warehouse

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 14:

**INGRID'S POV**

An overpowering sense of power filled my apartment when we walked in. Soon this would be our base of operations. Everything else, including Luke, would be futile and a distraction. We had to clear our lives and work on this project. We had to find this Warehouse and bring the Dharma initiative to a horrible end. It was going to be messy but we could handle it.

"Okay so it was in Southern Los Angeles, I think I saw an In and out burger place near it so it's probably fairly decent." I said.

"Okay, so computer?" Myka asked.

"Yes, in my room." I said.

"God, I'm starving." Shawna said. "I haven't eaten since 2023."

"Oh my god, that's hilarious. I'll make some sandwiches." I laughed.

I walked into my small kitchen. It was stocked with fresh food. I felt weird being back in it but I wouldn't allow myself to think about the old timeline. It was a new fresh start. I pulled out some of the remaining Wonder Bread and thought about how Toasty got started. It made me laugh. I remembered the way Luke and I use to be. All giggly and laughing constantly. We were infinite.

"Okay got the computer," Myka walked in.

I came back to the present and left the food behind. I walked over to the computer and logged in. My sexy evil glare shined back at me. I remembered calling it that back in the day.

"Hey By the way, why did we age backwards?" Shawna asked.

"I don't know, I think we just took over their bodies and they don't exist anymore." I said.

"That's weird, so we like committed murder…or suicide?" Shawna said serious.

"Yeah so anyway," I looked back at the computer.

Google Maps popped up and I scrolled down into Southern Los Angeles. A few In and Outs popped up and I scrolled through all of them.

"Warehouse…"I looked at the places next to them.

Each of them seemed to be next to another restaurant. Then we came onto two warehouses. I jumped up and cheered.

"Okay…So now what do we do?" Myka asked.

"We weapon up and take these hoes down." I said.

**ZANE'S POV**

When we landed in New America the following morning after a fourteen hour flight Ms. Frederick ran to us with our friends and press. We stepped off the plane with Kate, David, Sawyer, Richard, Hugo, Aaron, Claire and Ben. They all ran to us quickly.

"Where are you from? I'd like to built a street after you so you can live there." Ms. F asked them.

"The Island," Kate said.

The others nodded. Ms. F looked at them weirdly then looked at David and nearly freaked out. We filled her in and she understood. Then she asked us what had happened.

"A group of people called the Dharma Initiative kidnapped us and brought us to the Amazon. They tried to kill us but we got away." I said.

"What happened to Ingrid Conard, Myka Bering and Shawna Howson?" A reporter asked.

I saw Ingrid's kids in the distance.

"She um…didn't make it back with us to the present." I said.

Ms. Frederick looked at me suspiciously. Steve winked at her and she understood they hadn't died.

"President Frederick, what do you plan to do about the Dharma initiative?"

"Well why did they kidnap you?" She asked.

"Because they are the ones that infected North America with the plague. They want us dead so we don't stop them from attacking other places." Jack said.

"Oh my god," I heard Tanya say.

The reports begged us for questions and we pushed back into a limo waiting for us. I sat in the back and rested my head on Jack's shoulder. I was exhausted.

"So what really happened?" Ms. F got in with all of us.

"They went back to 2013 and they're trying to stop the plague from happening." Kate said.

"What will happen to us?" Ms. F asked.

"Nothing…It'll create a new timeline for them." I said.

"Why didn't you take all of us?" Ms. F asked.

"It wasn't possible. The island can move…so we'd have no way of getting back." David said.

"What if they want to get back?" Ms. F asked.

"It's impossible. The only way would for them to do that is if they find the island, stop the source, turn the wheel and break through the dimensions and timelines back to this." Sawyer said coolly.

"That easy?" Steve asked.

"You got it," Sawyer said.

The limo drove us back to our homes. Suddenly I got a feeling that something was unspoken before. Kate and the others knew all about us? So how did they if they've lived on an island for the past eleven years? Something wasn't right.


	15. Chapter 15: The Creation of Darkness 2

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST or the English Parliament. **

**Dark World 4: Taken**

Chapter 15:

**INGRID'S POV**

"So it could be either of these two places." Shawna sat down with a cup of coffee.

I nodded and printed out directions to each. Nugget ran around playfully on the floor. It was weird having to deal with a cat again. I'd almost forgotten how troubling he was with all the scratches and fur balls.

"Which one do we go to first?" Myka asked.

"The one closest, Then we get some weapons and call in a tip to the CIA." I said.

"I brought extra Tesla's and guns," Myka pulled out her bag.

Inside there were three Tesla guns and three handguns. .45 calibers if I remembered correctly from Luke's cousin during my stay in Iowa. Which I was pretty sure I was correct about. I'd had my share of guns over the past eleven years. I'd even shot them.

"Let's go," I got up.

"Already?" Shawna asked.

"Why waste time? Let's get this over with." I said. "I want to get back to living life."

**ZANE'S POV**

As we pulled up to Jack and I's house everyone but Steve and Ms. F got out. The Islanders followed us into our house. We'd offered for them to share the upstairs and couches for the time being. No one knew how long it would until their street was built. Kate had said Los Angeles was alright since that was where she was headed. But then Sawyer said Nashville and Claire said Australia and it got too confusing. So Island Boulevard was springing up in the next few months with several accommodations for them. Including a small park with a miniature island replica in the center. They thought it was nice. But the fact that Ms. F wanted to put up Dharma signs and Oceanic Airplane parts in the park was a bit extreme. David just thought it was funny. Speaking of David, I watched him as he unpacked into Jack and I's room. We pulled out a small bed for him in there since everywhere else was full. He took over several pictures that had aged over the years. I looked at them after he placed them up. One was of him and his parents at his parents work. Another was of his father Jack picking him up at his old school. I saw one of his father and grandfather. Another was a photo booth shot of his father and him. They made me sad deep down. All I wanted to do was to bring his father back, and his mother. It was unfair that they had to die.

"So are you going to ask him yet?" David asked suddenly.

I looked around and realized Jack had gone and I was staring straight at David's face. I coughed and smiled nervously.

"Jack?"

"Yes, are you going to ask him to marry you? Or should I pressure you into it? Hell, Claire and Kate will go ring shopping with you." He said.

"Okay, I may take them up on that offer." I said.

He smiled, "Kate! Claire!"

My face burned red as the girls walked into the master bedroom. They looked around and walked over to David. He whispered to them and they got excited. Their hands pulled me out of the house faster than I would have thought.

"Where is the nearest jewelry place?" Claire asked in her Aussie accent.

"Hey you," Claudia ran up to us.

"Claudia, hey can you help me?" I asked trying to free myself from the women.

"With what?" Claudia asked.

"He's going to ask Jack to marry him!" Kate smiled.

"I'm sorry, who are you? And really that's great!" Claudia said.

"I'm Kate Shepard and this is Claire Littleton, we saved Jack and the others." Kate said.

"From?" Claudia rolled her hands forward.

With the help of Kate and Claire I filled Claudia in on all the things that had took place. She got worried when I told her about Ingrid, Myka and Shawna going back to 2012.

"Everyone keeps dying or vanishing." Claudia said sadly. "Myka didn't even say goodbye to me…"

"I know, it was a hasty decision but I think it was worth it." I said.

"Okay…Well I'm coming with you ring shopping," Claudia said hailing a limo.

I groaned. This was going to be a long day. Ingrid, you better be doing some good in 2012 or I'm going to murder you.

**INGRID'S POV**

"I sent an anonymous email to the CIA, there was a glitch as I lost single but it should have sent." I told Myka and Shawna.

"I hope they get it," Shawna said.

"Turn left, yeah me too." I said.

Myka swerved past a target and we entered a shadier part of town. Well…wasn't most of Los Angeles shady? I think it probably was. I saw the Warehouse ahead of us. It's inner lights shining brightly. The in-and-out burger was packed full of people. Myka parked at in-and-out. I got out of the car and looked over at the Warehouse. It seemed right.

"Okay, Be cautious." Myka said.

"I've seen NCIS, I think I know how to break into a building," I said.

Myka gave me a strange look. It was weird how I was starting to think like my old self. I shook my head and the flashes of zombies poured back. It made me burn with anger. My internal flame was enraged with courage and anger. I think my brain composed itself full of disaster. I was dangerous in this moment.

"Go," I said.

We ran across the street with Tesla and guns ready. We got to the door and I kicked it open. Myka and Shawna ran inside with guns ready and Tesla's pointed. I ran inside to a pillar near the door. I hid behind it. People were talking near scientific things. I saw several crossbones in the bottles and they were adding them to each other. I breathed out slowly. I counted to three. Myka and Shawna nodded. Then we ran out into the open with guns pointed.

"Put the chemicals down." I said.

I saw the large Dharma signs above us. They started to run and I shot the Tesla. The scientist all fell to the ground in twitches. I ran past them and shut off all the knobs and nozzles. The chemicals turned a sullen gray and stopped working. We ran into the next room. More officials were walking about as we entered. They all pulled guns and a full out war came into effect. We ducked behind walls and tables. Scientist were running everywhere. I shot a few down and felt the murder I had committed. But it was all worth it in the end.

"Very good," A voice echoed everywhere.

Suddenly we were in an empty warehouse. A man in a suit walked to us. I pulled the trigger the same time Shawna and Myka did. However, the man just advanced to us. He leaked blood and bullet's in every corner. He just kept walking though.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why Ingrid, I'm the Darkness of California. I'm the reason behind all the destruction." He said.

I remembered what Clay had said about his Aunt Grace. She was going to destroy the darkness of Oklahoma City. She had blown them both up with bomb ingredients. She killed herself for her family and friends. Now we were with another Darkness. A part of the Dark World that would soon be created.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I want you to know pain and suffering. I want you all to." He said. "I'm a little confused on why you figured this out? You should be composing a song with your boyfriend Ingrid. And Shawna you should be making your mini series with Tessa and Myka don't you have filing to do?" He asked.

"When you get to Hell, tell Oklahoma City's Darkness we knew Grace Hanadarko." I said pointed the gun to ten bottles of flammable fluids.

When the bullet ripped out of my hand I saw a pair of wings surround us. We stood still as flames engulfed the warehouse. Through the pair of wings I saw the darkness get wide eyes and catch fire. He melted down into a dark puddle and evaporated. I knew the darkness would come back. In another shape or form. But for know. We had destroyed it.

As the flames subdued the wings stretched away from us. I looked up to see a man in a button up shirt and long gray hair. He wore a shirt from Athens and had a beaded necklace on. His angel wings, which felt amazing!, folded back up into nothingness.

"What have you three done?" He asked.

"Are you Grace's angel? Earl?" I asked.

"What did you do? You three changed everything." He yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Myka got confused.

"You three caused time to shift. This timeline is now none existent to the other one. Everything is messed up. There are now doubles of everything. The plague should have happened. Even though it was part of the Darkness's plan it was suppose to be a way of showing Humanity that even it can destroy itself. Not just natural disaster. It was going to save you, Luke, Annie, Myka all of you. Everyone involved In the old timeline and New America. It was going to give you new hope. Now you've doomed yourselves to a life of pure hell and agony. Things aren't going to be okay for you three. You've ruined everything. Time shouldn't be meddled with." He said.

"What do you mean we ruined everything? We fixed the plague and saved millions!" I yelled.

"You are going to cause over population and the destruction of the entire world." He said.

"How…" Shawna stepped back over a burning piece of wall.

"I have to get back to heaven and restore order. Things are turning into pain up there. The golden gates are rusting." Earl whisked himself away.

I looked at Myka and Shawna. I heard sirens wail in the distance. What had we just done? I thought we saved the world. Had we really caused it more destruction? What was going to happen next…

**Epilogue of Dark World 4: Taken.**

**ZANE'S POV**

After two hours of extensive ring shopping I found my ring. Claudia, Kate and Claire were so happy they paid for it with the little money they had. Eventually we drove back to my house and found Jack watching baseball with David. When we walked in Sawyer shut the TV off and Jack looked mad.

"What the hell man, I was watching that." Jack said.

"Look," Sawyer pointed to me.

I felt like zombie butterflies were in the midst of a war in my stomach. I felt so nervous. I walked over to Jack and smiled. He somewhat smiled back. I got down on one knee.

"Jack Carter, I've loved you for a long time now. I know it's been a short while since the accident with Ally but if you'll do me the honor…of being my husband. I would be pretty happy." I said.

"Zane…" Jack looked off.

I couldn't tell what his emotions were. Us Bi guys were hard to figure out when we were thinking. I just hoped it was about our wedding or some corny crap like that.

"I don't know…" He said.

"I understand," I said closing the ring box up.

"I mean I love you. Want to marry you? Hell yes. But I'm confused." He said.

"So what do I do?" I stood up.

"Well you put that ring on my finger and we get married," Jack said smiling. "It may be a short time since Ally's death but I know she'll want me to move on. Even her kids and my daughter say I have to marry you. I just thought I'd cause some nerves to break in you." Jack smiled.

"You Jacka*s," I glared.

"I love you too," Jack leaned in closer to kiss me.

"Oh my god, I just…what is this? I'm crying." Claudia said.

I laughed.

**INGRID'S POV**

We got back to my house after sneaking away from the police and other people. We did a full turn around and acted so surprised when we got back to the car. We said we went down the street for a walk and came back to go home. They let us go and we drove to my place. We'd fixed the timeline and had caused no zombies to come. But we all felt like something bigger was coming.

"What did he mean by the golden gates of heaven were rusting?" Myka asked.

"I think he's saying we've caused an over flow in population. We rewrote history and caused two time lines. All these people that should have died are now going to live and have children. It wasn't god's intention and we've ruined that. Now Heaven's having conflicting problems." I said.

"Doubles of the dead and alive," Shawna said.

"I just don't know what to do," I said.

"Nothing, we live our lives." Myka said.

"Stay in touch?" I asked.

"Duh! We lived together for eleven years? Do you really think I'm gonna forget about that? I'll fly over here once a month. We've got something special about the three of us. We know things no one knows. It's like we're controlling…oh god! I get it! By causing a new timeline…we've changed destinies. We've rewritten lives and cause turmoil. Ingrid, We've caused us to become like god in a way. I mean for just that moment we created a new world."

I understood everything now. We had defied god and had caused heaven to be linked to two worlds. It was like a full circle and we caused pure trouble. I knew it was going to be more complicated than it ever had been. But in the mean time we had to live normally. It was our obligation to those we left on the old Earth.

**Hope you guys liked it! I think book 4 was a bit confusing but you know. The series continues with Dark World 5: In Alternate Times.**

**It focuses on those in the new timeline. New enemies are formed and everything you knew about the cast changes. New lines are drawn in how the world works. **


End file.
